


100% Historically Accurate

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Bad Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: Trust me, I'm an archaeologist.(I am not an archaeologist. In fact, it took me three tries to spell "archaeologist.")
Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	100% Historically Accurate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).




End file.
